1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for saving power of a multi standby mobile terminal that can reduce power consumption of the multi standby mobile terminal for simultaneously supporting a multi standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminals become more widely used, mobile terminals that provide various functions have been developed. Today, dual mode mobile terminals can use at least two wireless communication networks.
A conventional mobile terminal that supports only one wireless communication system can communicate only in a service area of the corresponding wireless communication system. However, a dual mode mobile terminal can communicate in the corresponding service area of at least two wireless communication systems. For example, a dual mode mobile terminal that supports a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system and a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) system can communicate in service areas of both the CDMA system and the GSM system. Accordingly, the dual mode mobile terminal can be used more widely than a single mode mobile terminal.
However, in a conventional dual mode mobile terminal, because a system mode is converted by first booting the mobile terminal, then entering an idle mode, and then followed by manipulating a menu, the manipulation is complicated and much time is required for converting the mode.
In order to solve the problem, a dual standby mobile terminal has been developed that simultaneously supports both modes of the CDMA system and GSM system, unlike the conventional dual mode mobile terminal.
In view of the mobility of a mobile terminal, power consumption of the mobile terminal is an important factor. Accordingly, it is very important to design a wireless communication system that reduces the overall power consumption of the mobile terminal.
However, the dual standby mobile terminal is simultaneously supported by both the CDMA system and GSM system. Accordingly, even when the dual standby mobile terminal operates in only one of the service areas of the CDMA system or the GSM system, the mobile terminal can be supported by a network of only one mode of the CDMA system or the GSM system, or is not provided with a roaming service between the CDMA system and GSM system, the dual standby mobile terminal operates communication modules for both the CDMA system and GSM system.
As such, because the dual standby mobile terminal periodically attempts to acquire an unavailable system, power consumption thereof increases. However, in an existing dual standby mobile terminal, an efficient method of reducing power consumption is not provided.